Opal Starr
Opal Starr is a major character in Kals' Lite Squad Early Life Opal Appolline Starr is the 4th born child of Thomas and Astrid Starr. She was born just minutes after her twin brother Noah, her birthplace being in Hammerfest, Norway. Despite being born and raised in Norway, Opal and her family lead a relatively Americanized lifestyle, due in part to the fact her father was a 6th generation American. Her family was quite well off, her father making a good amount of money with his job as an architect while her mother was a nurse. Since a young age, she was taught to speak English by her father and Norwegian by her mother, the same going for the rest of the Starr siblings. Her mother passed away due to breast cancer when Opal was 13, leaving the family distraught. A coping mechanism came in the form of a 14 year old blonde boy named Evan Thomassen, whom she'd met in a therapy group for children who had lost a parent. The two began dating not long after and were inseperable ever since that moment. They spent most of their time together, adoring one another constantly. He was her first love. Evan developed anxiety issues and depression around the age of 16, which ultimately let to his suicide, leaving Opal heartbroken. The Move to America and Wilder University Shortly after Evan's death, her father made the decision that a change of scenery would be best for all of them. They moved to Gambrills, Maryland, a suburb of Baltimore. After her loss of Evan, Opal began to have a habit of bouncing between guys to fill the void that Evan had left. It was at the age of 17 in which she met the 20 year old Derek Alexander, a seemingly sweet guy who quickly turned manipulative and toxic. Her relationship with Derek was still happening when she began attending Wilder, in hopes of earning her pre-medical degree to become an oncologist. It was at Wilder where she met Luke Vangersaad, Jade Morrow, Naomi Salucci, Josie Dalton, and Lucien Dwire. She met Asher and Ryder prior to the school year, in which she bailed them out of jail for punching her boyfriend during a bar fight. She became close to the two once the officers notified that she was responsible for making sure the brothers attend all of their court dates, even more so when they found out they attended the same university. It was because of the siblings' encouragement that she ended her toxic relationship with Derek. She attends most of her classes with Asher, who's also a pre-med student, studying to become a neurologist. Opal was previously on the cheerleading team her freshman year, but with Josie's persistence, she ended up switching to the dance team instead. Personality Her personality is generally upbeat and optimistic, it's hard to find a time when she isn't excited about something no matter how little the reason is. Opal is extremely caring, to the point where she stops taking care of herself, this is mainly noticed by Asher who has to physically stop her from doing anything else before she passes out from exhaustion. She's also extremely dense, never being able to take hint, only understanding when something is completely spelled out to her, hence why she didn't know she had a "harem" of guys until a while after it ended. She finds herself getting quite jealous very easily, especially over Asher, but attempts to hold it in, which usually doesn't work. Opal is incredibly intelligent, smarter than most, but when it comes to life, she is utterly clueless. She finds herself getting quite anxious and asking people around her for help, even if the answer can't be provided by anyone else but her. So while she can provide help for everyone else, she's clueless when it comes to herself. Opal is incredibly adventurous, finding herself getting bored of the same old quite easily, which is how she becomes affiliated with Lite in the first place. Relationships Asher Beau The relationship between Asher and Opal was more than complicated that involved a very blurred line between friends and lovers. They originally met after a fight broke out between Asher, his brother Ryder, and her former boyfriend Derek in which she decided to bail the two brothers out of jail after Derek angrily stormed off, forgetting Opal entirely. They held a brief friendship when she was ordered to make sure the brothers made it to their court dates, but evidently stopped talking once their court time was over. They were reunited around a month or two later at Wilder University, in which they were both pre-medical students Romantic Relationship Timeline * Evan Thomassen **Beginning: November 2, 2010 **End: January 13, 2014 ***Reason: Evan committed suicide after he had stopped taking his antidepressants and anti anxiety medication a few weeks prior, which ultimately lead to his breakdown. *Derek Alexander **Beginning: October 23, 2014 **End: November 2, 2015 ***Reason: Derek was emotionally abusive, and slowly becoming physical as well. Asher had convinced her to break up with him after the first instance of physical abuse. *Andrei Popescu **Beginning: January 24, 2016 **End: December 2, 2016 ***Reason: Opal was in love with Asher and found herself becoming less attracted to Andrei *Asher Beau **Beginning: December 25, 2016 Gallery dovecameron-paris36hd.jpg 410fd34d93e628dafed36c4ccea5d988.jpg 9AhEHm0tumY.jpg c6747313735b41f0317cc9b1eddae4f3.jpg opaldddd.png b21e2803d5907776534c254b195b3dc8.jpg c86e47fdd4cb54a371192b46b3ae04a5.jpg 562f57f88879d2925e4288b551065c1a.jpg